


I need you more than ever.

by Chay_the_ninja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love to watch my favorite characters suffer, I love you I swear, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, You are welcome, i dont care how you see the ships, im a big Klance shipper but if you want platonic thats fine, kangest, most of them are platonic, what else goes here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chay_the_ninja/pseuds/Chay_the_ninja
Summary: Haggar hits the Paladins and Lions with a blast of dark magic. It takes time, but the blast did have an effect on the Lions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is one of my first fanfics and I have been thinking about this for a while. Here’s the beginning.

“Keith! To your left!” Keith had just enough time to dodge the gun fire coming from the fighter planes. A Galra ship had approached the Castle of Lions, and Voltron was quickly winning. 

“Yeah, Guys we are on fire!” Lance cheered through the comms. 

“I don’t know, this seems way too easy...” Keith mumbled. 

“Oh Mullet, lighten up. Besides, we’re winning, and that’s what matters. Hunk, am I right or am I right?” 

“Yeah Keith,” Hunk agreed. “Maybe it’s just our lucky day.” Unfortunately, you don’t get lucky days in the middle of a space war. 

“I have to agree with Keith here, Lance,” Pidge chimed in. “Something’s o-.” Keith and Pidge were right. Before they could register what had happened, a blast of dark magic had hit the five lions. 

The paladins screamed and groaned in pain, but it didn’t last long. Shiro opened his eyes to see the galra ship wormhole away. 

“Ugg, what was that?” He asked, finally saying something. 

“The sound of lance being wrong,” Pidge muttered, a slight hint of smugness, despite what just happened. 

“Are you guys ok?” 

“Uh Yeah.” Lance and hunk replied. 

“Keith?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Good.” Shiro contacted the castle. “Allura, we are headed back. 

“Oh, that was fast. Any specific reason?” She asked. 

“We don’t know. We probably need to check the Lions; it’s complicated, we’ll be there in a minute.” After they got back to the castle, Coran observered the Lions. 

“Well everything seems all dandy with the mechanical beast.” Coran went on, “it’s seems that old witch did nothing to them.”

Well then why would she set up that entire battle, just to hit us with a useless ray?” Keith asked. 

“Not sure about that number four.” Coran looked at Keith for a second before continuing. “We could always have a look at them tomorrow.” 

Shiro cut in: “It is getting pretty late. Everyone should head to bed.” They all agreed, and headed to their rooms. 

Keith attempted to sleep, but after a hour he went to the training deck. “Training level eight.” The sequence began, and Keith beat the level in about ten dobashes. 

“Training level-“ before he could finish his sentence, a loud thump was heard from the Lions hanger. “End training sequence...”

Keith took of his helmet, bayard in hand, and headed towards the Lions. When reaching them, he almost dropped his bayard in shock. There, where the red Lion should have been, was a female who looked shocked and confused. She long, red, and wavy hair, and was wearing a red tank-top and black pants. 

“Who are you?” Keith asked, alert. The female looked at Keith with wide eyes, then answered. 

“It’s me, Red.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so while reading someone elses fanfictions and stealing their ideas, i mean, comparing mine to others, i noticed how short my fanfiction was. so this one will hopefully this is longer.
> 
> Disclaimer: apparently, this is needed in fanfictions so, i do not own Voltron.

Keith could have laughed. In any other situation, maybe he would have. But something told him that that this was really bad, maybe the fact that there was a 19 year old female instead of a 50 foot mechanical lion in front of him.

"What? How could you be Red?" Keith asked.

"Keith, I know about as much as you do. But I am Red, and maybe I can prove it."

"How?" 

"Hand me your Bayard."

Keith was obviously very shocked, and some of the shock seemed to go into his voice. "What?! Why would I do that?" He asked. 

"If I was not red, then the bayard wouldn't activate, right? And Besides, you still have your mother's Blade," Red replied. Keith had his doubts, like the fact that she could just be a shape shifting alien that stole the red lion, but he would have heard the airlocks open. She also knew about the Bayard, and the blade, and the girl was weak, Keith could easily strike her down.

"Alright," Keith said. He handed he the red bayard, which instantly sprang to life in her grip. She then powered it down, stood up, and handed it back to Keith.

"Come on," she slowly started walking towards the Blue Lion. "we need to see if this happened to any of the others." Keith nodded then followed Red. If he had any more doubts about the whole thing, they instantly vanished when he saw the Blue Lion transform into an unconcious 18 year old female.

"Ok, i'm gonna go get the others, can you try to wake up blue?" Keith asked. 

"Yeah." Red turned to Blue, as Keith ran down the hallway. He ran full-force into Lance, who seemed shocked that he just ran into his rival.

"Keith, Buddy, what's wrong?"

"Lions-human- need the others-" Keith gasped, while trying to catch his breath.

"The lions are human?" lance asked

"yeah." keith replied.

"alright." Lance grabbed Keith's arm and pulled him up. "we can use the castle's P.A. system." The two turned and were face to face with a sleep walking Coran, who scared the living crap out of the both of them.

"protect the princess...Lance ships me and Alfor...mustache-oh hey! what am I doing out here?" Coran asked as he woke up.

"never mind that! get the others to the red lions hanger!"

"got it number three!" Going back the way Keith started, the two teenage boys went back to where Keith had started, and saw Red talking to a semi-disorented Blue.

"woah..." lance muttered, looking at the two females infront of him. "how are you..."

"-humans? we still don't know right now. Lance, Blue, get yellow, Keith, get black, and i'll get green."

"so serious all the time," Blue said.

"Yeah, I understand why Keith's your paladin now," lance muttered as he and blue burst in a fit of giggles.

Keith and Red both glared at the laughing two. "ha ha ha. now can you two hurry up/" keith grumbled.

They quickly got the other groggy lion-humans into Reds hangar, just as the other paladins came in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Voltron.


	3. Authors note

**Ok, so I know I said I would make my chapters longer, but my computer malfunctioned, so that starts next chapter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s of upmost importance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I watched season eight of Voltron- I don’t want my feelings anymore.

“Keith, lance,” Shiro came in running “is something-“ he stopped when he saw the former lions. 

“Woah,” was all pidge could say. She and Hunk just stared. 

Red was the first to respond. “Hello paladins, we-“   
Blue quickly interrupted Red and started ranting. 

“Woah, this is what it’s like to be human? This is what I look like? Pidge you’re so much smaller than I thought. Coran, do you ever make mustache related puns? Hey do-“ she was cut off by Green, who clamped a hand over the taller females mouth. 

Black decided to be the mature one of the group. “Yes, it appears we have turned into humans; maybe we should leave here and go try and figure this out.” Everyone agreed with this plan, and they left the hangar. Hunk still seemed to be in shock about the entire thing. 

—time skip—  
Everyone was in the control room(?)Red, Blue, Keith, and Lance were all in a group talking, as were Hunk, pidge, Green, and yellow, and Allura, Coran, Shiro and black. “this is brilliant, I had no idea that the lions could do something idea that something like this could happen” Coran said, talking animatedly. 

“Well, they shouldn’t be able to do this,” Allura said. “Do you think it may have been from the battle?”

“There is definitely a possibility of that being the reason,” Shiro came in. 

“We should definitely keep looking for clues,” Black decided. The others agreed and continued to talk about the situation. Pidge, hunk, yellow, and green we’re talking about a bunch of different types of algorithms, and problem solving skills. (and the occasional hunk talking about food, much to yellows delight) 

The last group was in an area close to a wall. 

“So, blue, how do you like being human for a change?” Lance asked. 

“It’s very strange having hands and feet, instead of, you know, lion paws,” she answered. “It’s definitely different. Oh, and red, I have a couple questions for you.” A sly smirk slipped on her face. 

“Oh no,” Red moaned “brace yourself”

“Haha, very funny. Alright, first one. Who would you have chosen if you didn’t take Keith?”

“Lance”

“Good choice. Has anyone tried to pilot you- other than Keith and Alfor?” 

“Oh yes, Coran once. We didn’t bond to well, let’s just say.” 

“Wait, Coran tried to pilot you?” Keith asked, half amused and confused.

“Yes- his outfit is something I will not forget.” 

“ I have one for the both of you” lance chimed in “how did Keith manage to gain your trust?” Red snorted, and Keith grew a shade of pink. 

“Oh, I’m excited to hear this,” Blue muttered. 

“Well first, he told me to ‘open up’ so, I sat there, seeing what Keith would do. Then, to the pleasure of my ears, I hear ‘it’s me, Keith, I-am- your-pal-a-din” Keith seemed to grow even more red. “Then, some Galran soldiers came, and he threw them, along with himself, out an airlock, and then I decided I couldn’t let him die.”By the end of the story, Red, Blue, and Lance were all giggling like children, while Keith was almost as red as, well, reds shirt. 

Before they could continue, Shiro called them over. “Now, I understand that while we have no idea why they are humans, we can still use this to our advantage,” Shiro stated. 

“How so?” Pidge asked

“There is a Coalition party in the near future, and Voltron is expected to bring a partner” Allura explained. 

“This will work much better than having you guys be each other’s partner.” Black said. 

“Well,” hunk said. “It’s a date.”


	5. chapter 5...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the coalition party- also known as the start of a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. sorry in advance because im slow, lazy, and completely forgot i was writing this :p Here is the next chapter.

The party had started like your average coalition get-together. They had all been forced to wear formal clothing, Allura, keith, and Shiro had a three way argument over weither or not keith could bring his knife (allura won by the way) and just the drama of; "lance! give me back my brush!" "Hunk, yellow, we don't need any extra food!" "keith! Red! stop sparing for gods sake and get ready!" 

The team had gotten ready right as they had arrived to the planet of the Darka. The Darkan were slim figures, taller than shiro by at least a foot with four beady eyes and grayish black skin. The king and queen went and introduced themselves as "king Lariti and queen doranian, pleasure to meet you."

"Princess Allura of Altea" allura said, with a graceful bow, "and these are the paladins of voltron."

"yes but of course," king Lariti purred, with a toothy grin that made the four teenage paladins and their lions uneasy. if it Affected Shiro, black, or allura was anyones guess, for they displayed no sign of it. "I notice though, you do not have your lions." "yes, well, we decided to take the castle today." "very well, come this way. we would hate to keep every one waiting." 

the couple then walked towards the castle, voltron trailing behind them. Queen Doranian started talking. "As you can see, we are a very protected group of people, after those nasty galra attacked our people." she then stopped and motioned towards the guards around the outsides of the castle. in fact, there was just a whole lot of guards in general. "nobody can get in without meeting at least three guards upon entering the city."  
This gave Keith a bad feeling. with this type of security, it would be impossible for anyone to get out... or escape. "i know how you feel paladin. something about it makes me uneasy too." red whispered to him, half interrupting his thoughts. "though, maybe its just the amount of other parties that you attend." Lance and Blue ran up to the pair while they were whispering and lance quietly muttered, "yeah, but don't you think its even a little weird that they didn't even ask who the lions were?"

"they could have just assumed that we are trustworthy enough because we are with the paladins of voltron."

"yeah, but they could have at least said something, not act like we were not even there."

"so can we all agree that there is something up with the darka?" Keith asked, looking at the other three. They all came to an agreement on that. "just keep your guard up, there could be anything waiting" they nodded their heads in agreement before they resorted to silence.

The group approached the castle. It was large, with different shades of grey and black, and almost looked... majestic up close. "come now," king lariti boomed, while motioning them inside of the castle. "you have countless fans waiting inside the main banquet to thank you from saving them from the galra" as the group stepped through the doors, a light near the doorknob turned from green to red, unnoticed by voltron.

To say that voltron had countless fans was an understatement. the place was packed with thousands of darkans who had come to show their support and appreciation to their heroes. Keiths eyes went wide at the sight of this many people (aliens? darkans? i don't know, screw off)

Queen Doranian had caught this, because she had grinned the same toothy smile, and said "do not worry, red paladin, the party has an invite-only guest list." This hadn't exactly reassured him, but he offered a fake half smile which seemed to slightly satisfy her. "so red paladin, excuse me, i never did get your name."

"its, uh, its keith," he anxiously replied.

"ah, keith," she purred, grabbing his hand and stroking it, which caused him to stiffen up. she didn't notice or care, and continued to talk. "So, i must ask, what is your opinion on the galra?"

"The galra, what about them?" he was slowly starting sweat, and felt it slightly harder to breath.

"what do you think about them. Like them, hate them, are you are one of them? I hope not, because then we would have to kill you." Her eyes looked grim for a second, then as if one had told a really funny joke, she started laughing. Keith thought it sounded like a high pitched cackle, and he wanted to get out of there. Thank god for Shiro.

"I mean, um, uh, I-"

"Hey keith," The familiar voice cut through keith's ears, as the pilot of the black lion appeared. "I need to talk to you. I apologise Your highness, but its slightly important." She then nodded and let go of keiths hand, as keith walked towards Shiro, relief filling him. "are you ok? you looked a little-"

"yeah, im fine."

"What was she talking to you about over there?"

"Its nothing important shiro." Before shiro got the chance to say anything, Keith walked over to Lance and started to meet fans with him.

-time skip because im lazy :p-

Despite the queen saying something about a guest list, there were still very large amounts of people. 600? 700? somewhere around that number. This was the first thing keith noticed.The red paladin stood up to go find Red, or Lance, or someone to talk to. He went to stand up but heard a voice speak to him.

"Red paladin, the bartender asks that you try a new beverage he made." She then handed a glass to keith, filled with a purple substance. (don't worry, its not alcohol) she waited there until keith drank it. it was fruity, and slightly sweet, but not bad nonetheless. the girl walked away, and keith stood up, feeling his vision start to swim and he fell back onto the chair. The girl came back and asked: "are you feeling ok paladin?let me guide you too the other rooms and let you rest for a bit."

keith tried to argue and contact red, but his mind was so hazy, he could barely remember his own name. the darkan led him to a hallway that was separated from the rest of the party. two guys walked over to the girl and she dumped keith in their arms and left. The last thing he saw was the two guys put something like rope on his wrist, gagged him, and sling him over their shoulder before he passed out.

Lance was flirting with some Darkans when he noticed keith was... drunk? No that couldn't be right.Then he noticed the girl leading him away from the rest of the party, which was when the red flag went off, and he quickly went to pursuit the two walking. Losing them for a second, he moved faster until he saw the two Darkans tie and gag an unconscious keith and walk off. He mistakenly yelled "hey!" because he then found three more darkan guards behind him. Thinking quickly, he sent a mental message to blue saying 'keith and I are being kidnapped by darkan guards, in a dark hallway near-' he didn't get anything else before something was in his neck, and he found himself in the same state as keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i added a couple changes- the only galra mentioned are haggar and then of course keith. so, yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I’m gonna continue this. Nothing else to comment.


End file.
